


Spring Fever

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [15]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to go fishing but end up involved in less innocent activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published April 30th 2011
> 
> Nightcrawler and Wolverine belong to Marvel/Disney.

^^^

“Yeah, right here.” Logan set down his fishing rod and smiled at Kurt’s surprised expression; he admired his companion’s lovely cobalt curls flowing in the spring breeze. He looked beautiful bathed in the afternoon suns glow.

Kurt tilted his head to the side and looked at Logan with concern. “Are you sure? I mean I’d love to be inside you this time.” That was an understatement; Logan had been giving him hints all morning and afternoon before they finally decided to go down to the river for some fishing. However ‘fishing’ turned into something else. 

Logan nodded. “Been wanting it since breakfast.” The older mutant looked around. He was used to being the one penetrating Kurt, something about being on the receiving end where someone might see it made him nervous but he wouldn’t admit it. Logan’s past with Weapon X made him skittish about bottoming, but if he was going to spread his legs for anyone it was going to be Kurt. Truthfully, he had been thinking about it on and off since they got back together on Christmas Eve, with no small amount of desire. 

After he realized Kurt was willing to try a collar for him despite his issues with leashes due to the abuse he suffered during his circus past it made him want to try for Kurt. His young lover tried to get past his fears for him to indulge in Logan’s many kinks, then why shouldn’t he return the favor? Kurt hardly asked him because he didn’t want to push him, but he could tell he wanted it and that he was a bit tired of not being able to enjoy the pleasures of being inside a man. Besides, he wanted it himself. And he was ready. At least as ready as he’ll ever be. 

Logan felt they were truly kindred spirits trying to face their demons together. The last time Logan had been entered was in Hamburg with Kurt and he loved it, he didn’t realize how much he missed it. But since he was brainwashed by Hydra it sent him back to square one. He was always more comfortable with women dominating because of this. On several occasions after the incident Kurt let him dominate to feel in control again. Bless him. 

Kurt sighed. “Me too.” He went over to Logan and kissed him on the lips affectionately.

“Mmm.” The older man kissed back but took it further and deepened it. Logan moaned and tilted his head back as he felt Kurt kiss his neck, and those clever fingers despite their girth started unbuttoning his flannel shirt. 

“You look so handsome today, Logan.” Kurt said lowly and smiled at the signs of pleasure on his feral lovers face, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt he pinched a nipple as he was still kissing Logan’s neck then dragged his lips to collar bone and shoulder blades. He finished his serenade of Logan’s flesh with a nip, causing a pink mark to form on the base of the mans throat. 

“I don’t know why, I didn’t do anything special.” He said between breaths before swallowing, watching Kurt’s hands as they removed his shirt and it fluttered to the ground. 

“Hmm…” was all the blue man uttered as he reached for Logan’s crotch and fingered a certain erection through the denim, the action causing him to gasp. “Take these off.”

Logan obeyed but stopped in inquiry as he noticed Kurt wasn’t removing his own clothes. “Aren’t you going to get undressed too?”

“In a bit. I want to look at you.” He purred. 

Logan flushed slightly at the attention; he never felt such open desire towards him as much as he did with Kurt. He was used to being the one pining in an unrequited love. When his fuzzy friend came along that changed. “Whatever gives you pleasure, Darlin.”

“Oh, it gives me great pleasure.” He licked his lips. 

Logan burned at the want and need in his voice, as he finished removing his pants he just stood there for him. After Kurt finished exploring him with his eyes he began to remove his own clothing. When they were both finally naked the pointy-eared mutant laid his light jacket down on the ground under a tree and motioned for Logan to lie down on the fabric. “Come here.” 

Logan smiled and did so, lying on the ground atop the jacket. He spread his strong legs with desperation. The young man eagerly settled between them. Kurt had grabbed the small tube of lube he kept in his jacket pocket just for these occasions. He slicked up his finger quickly but inserted it gently. “It’s been a while since we’ve done it this way.” 

The gruff Canadian panted as he felt Kurt’s thick digit enter him. “Too long.” He shut his eyes tightly as another finger entered and was slowly pushed in and out of his entrance. 

“I’m aching for you, Lieber.” Kurt sighed before kissing his neck again, deciding to pick up where he left off. He tongued the bruise at the base of his throat. 

Logan gasped as he felt Kurt latch his lips onto one nipple before rubbing the other between his fingers. “Well, do somethin’ about it – Unh!” Then he cried out sharply as his companion did indeed heed his words and entered him with his slicked up cock. The older mutant moaned loudly as he felt that thick, hard organ fill and stretch him. 

The young German groaned. “Oh, Logan. You’re still as tight as I remember.” He began to move in and out slowly. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to control himself, it had been so very long since he’d been inside his lover, he felt engorged; the sensation alone could make him come too soon. It wasn’t too long before he picked up the pace, his throbbing penis egging him further.

Logan tossed his head back and cried out as Kurt finally struck his prostate. He grabbed Kurt's firm blue ass and squeezed. “Oh, man. I knew you were packin’ heat.” He snarled at his own lewdness. 

Kurt chuckled at Logan's comment before a cocky grin spread across his face.“I can’t help it, Schatz. You enflame me.” 

Logan laughed in turn before he looked up into the clear blue sky, he heard a hawk screech overhead and the river itself as it trickled over rocks, only Logan could hear something so faint but what he fixated on the most was Kurt’s quiet groans, he probably wasn’t aware of them himself given how low they actually were, it was usually a build up to something louder to normal human ears - A positive side to his enhanced hearing. 

Nature’s sounds and smells of the new season added to the primal feeling of their coupling as he heard the mating calls of several of the littler species of the earth. They weren’t the only ones feeling the “spring fever” apparently.

His nostrils flared and his mouth fell open at another clever thrust to his pleasure spot. He wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist to pull him deeper inside, digging his fingers into the velvety skin of his lovers back. “Oh yeah, you feel so good in me.”

Kurt pushed down onto Logan and whispered into his ear, “ Ja. But I want to hear my name on your lips.” He started to slow his strokes. 

The friction of his erection rubbing against Kurt’s hard belly as he pressed their chests together was almost too much. “Ungh! Kurt, Please... ” That did it, his friend sped up again and the force caused Logan’s back to rub against the cloth of the jacket, sweaty skin sticking to the material. It was a hot enough afternoon without the added passion of his lover. His super sharp hearing could also hear the echo of Kurt’s balls slapping against his ass and that served to turn him on more. 

“S - such music to my ears.” Kurt gasped. The young man was in heaven, Logan’s tightness and heat was bliss, and he wondered if he truly had found nirvana. He never felt so hard and aroused. His lover’s wanton cries did nothing to help his self-control. 

Logan was now moaning with abandon and he reached for his own cock and stroked it, but slowly. The slow strokes of his own fingers combined with the quick, rough strokes inside his body finally sent him over the edge, he threw his head back one final time and came with a hoarse shout, splashing his release against their bellies. “K-Kurt!” 

Kurt too was close to coming as his breaths were out of control and his movements became erratic, a bestial groan emanated from his chest. Finally after a few more deep thrusts Kurt came hard, the name of the man beneath him spilling from his mouth in a chant, and with it, filling his lover with his seed. He collapsed on top of the wolfish mutant, exhausted. “Oh Gott… My heart nearly stopped in the end.” 

Logan wrapped his arms around Kurt as his legs sagged to the side. He let out a heavy sigh. “I think mine **did.** Healin’ factor kicked in.”

Kurt chuckled tiredly before he rubbed his fingers along Logan’s chest. “It’s very handy then.” He sighed happily as his man in turn petted his back. “Thank you for this, Lieb.” He then felt fingers on his chin, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He hummed as he felt his mouth being explored. He returned the gesture. 

As Logan pulled away he uttered sleepily. “My pleasure. I don’t wanna move. For a year at least.” 

“Neither do I. But we have to or the others will wonder.” He smiled, thinking of their friends. Logan moaned softly as Kurt pulled his now flaccid penis out of his body. “I’ll port us to my bathroom so we can wash up.”

“Another cheer for handy powers... I knew you were sneaky, Elf. I’m finally just realizing how much.” He kissed Kurt’s bare shoulder 

“You have no idea.” The elfin mutant smiled naughtily as he leaned in to place one final kiss to his lips. 

“I like discovering these things about you.” Logan said huskily. 

“Gut. Now let me whisk you away, my sweet, as our hot shower awaits.” The rugged man shook his head bemusedly, rolling his eyes, before he tightened his arms around Kurt. The blue mutant grabbed their clothes with his tail, and soon they were gone in a puff of ruby smoke and brimstone, warm soothing water awaiting them, barring any further… _distractions._

^^^


End file.
